The Cassiana Chronicles
by Yvaine24
Summary: An old friend visits the tunnels bringing hope and light to all who live there.  This story has my own characters in as well as all the usual associated with Beauty and the Beast
1. A Hope For The Future

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast or it's characters.

However Cassiana and Jordan are mine.

**The Cassiana Chronicles**

Chapter 1 – A Hope For The Future

Prologue

My name is Cassiana. I was born below in the tunnels, but went to live above some

years ago. It was a sudden, unexpected departure. And I left many puzzled people

behind me, including Father, Vincent and Devin. Especially Devin. Only Narcissa

knew the real reason for my going above. Narcissa and I are of a kind. We both

see and know things that others do not. Things that have been and things that are

yet to be are laid out for us to read. Mostly it is a gift, although sometimes and

unwelcome one.

I saw what would come to pass if I stayed below, and so I left, and forged a new

life for myself above. But I never forgot.

Recently I had a visit from a stranger. Someone I'd only ever met in my dreams.

And now, as a result of that visit, I'm going home again. Home to pass on

messages, and hopefully to bring hope and light back where there is only darkness

and grief. Home to my family, and the only man I've ever really loved.

The woman entered the park and looked around, familiarising herself with her

surroundings. Nothing much had changed since she last stood there. On the

surface things were the same, but she wondered what changes awaited her

below. Smiling to herself she continued on her way. There was no real need

for her to wonder. She already knew everything that had happened in her

absence, to the place she still called home. She'd seen it in her dreams, and in

the inner part of herself that always knew.

Stepping into the drainage tunnel she picked up a piece of rock and tapped a

message on the pipes. She knew it would be relayed immediately to Father's

chamber, and could just imagine the expression on his face when he heard.

She settled herself to wait, knowing exactly who Father would send to meet

her. Very soon she heard footsteps, and found herself holding her breath as

she watched the iron door slide open to reveal a cloaked figure. He was

taller then when they'd last met. But with his unique looks there was no

mistaking him. Besides, she could never forget those piercing blue eyes.

"Vincent!" She exclaimed, a joyous smile spreading across her face.

"Cassiana! Is it really you?" He said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Have I changed so much Vincent, that you no longer recognise me?" She asked.

"I would know you anywhere. It is just that your visit is so unexpected. We had

not idea. But it is fortunate that you are here now. Devin is also visiting us."

"I know." She said.

"Ah yes, your gift." Vincent replied, nodding his understanding. "Is Devin the

reason you are here?" 

"No, although it will be wonderful to catch up with him again. I have another

reason for being here, but that can wait. I'm longing to see Father and everyone

again."

"Then we should go. Father I'm sure is pacing his chamber in anticipation of

your arrival. But Devin doesn't know of your return. He is above. Doing

whatever it is that Devin does when he goes above. He has been gone all day."

Cassi could hear the concern in her companions voice, so she replied. "Don't

worry about him Vincent. I know that he'll be fine. He'll be back for dinner."

"Your gift allows you to know this?" Vincent asked.

She nodded. "Can I lead the way to Father's chamber. To see if I still remember

how to get there."

"Is there any doubt?"

Cassi laughed. "Humour me Vincent. But feel free to tell me if I do go wrong."

"We both know that is not even remotely possible, but I will humour you.

Lead on then, Father awaits us."

They walked in companionable silence. Cassi expertly finding her way through

tunnels which were as familiar to her as the back of her hand, even though she

had not travelled them in many years. And it was cassi who finally broke the

silence, just before they reached Father's chamber.

"How is your son Vincent?"

Vincent didn't miss a step, buy she felt his eyes on her as he replied.

"He is very well."

"Good. His mother will be pleased."

"His mother's dead." Vincent snarled. His pain evident in his tone.

"I know that. But you of all people should realise that death is not the end. We

just move on. It's not the easy being left behind though, is it Vincent?"

He did not answer, but the tears in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Father's chamber is just ahead." Cassi said, changing the subject completely,

and then adding almost to herself. "I'm so glad I do still remember."

She turned to Vincent before continuing. "Are you able to go in, or shall we

wait awhile."

"I am ready." He said.

Cassi smiled and hugged him. "You go in first, so I can hide behind you and

remember everything as I see it again."

He nodded, but when he started forward she called his name, then waited until

he was facing her again before she said quietly.

"Though lovers be lost. Love shall not. And death shall have no dominion."

Vincent froze as he heard her words, and it was after all, Cassi who entered Father's

chamber first.

As Vincent had predicted, Jacob Wells was indeed pacing, and muttering. He

always muttered when he was worried Cassi remembered fondly. He didn't notice

her standing in the door way watching him, he just muttered every few seconds,

obviously awaiting her arrival. Finally she took pity on him and spoke his name.

The old man raised his head, and with surprising agility he crossed the chamber to

meet her.

"Cassiana. How wonderful to see you again. Let me look at you. You are well?"

She gave him a reassuring hug. "Don't worry Father. I'm not here because I'm ill.

I just needed to come home for a while." The real reasons for her visit were for

Vincent's and perhaps Devin's ears alone for the moment.

"Where is Vincent? Did he not meet you?"

"I am here Father." Vincent replied as he entered the chamber. "I did not leave

Cassiana to traverse the tunnels alone, but I could easily have done so. She lead

me here."

Father chuckled at this piece of news. "I'm glad you still remember us my dear."

"How could I ever forget. You're my family and these tunnels are my home."

"Then why did you stay away so long."

"I had my reasons Father. But I'm back now."

"You are staying then?" Father asked, his eyes eagerly searching her face.

"For a while." Came her quiet reply.

"Bah, now you sound like Devin. Did you know that he is visiting us also?"

Cassi nodded.

"Where is he Vincent?" Father asked, turning to his other son. "I haven't seen

him all day."

"Above Father. Cassiana informs me he will return for dinner." Vincent

responded, with just a touch of humour in his voice.

"You have seen him then?"

"No Father. The last time I saw Devin was the day I left to live above." Cassi

replied, a hint of sadness in her voice, which only Vincent's sharp ears detected.

But he held his tongue, he was still reeling from Cassiana's earlier words outside

the chamber.

"Then how do you know...Ah, of course, old fool that I am, I was forgetting your

gift."

Once again Cassi nodded saying. "I am aware of every important event that has

happened here since I left Father. Images come to me in my dreams while I sleep

and in my thoughts while I am awake."

"It is indeed an extra-ordinary talent you possess Cassiana. One to be used well and

not squandered, I think." Father replied, although his understanding in this area was

limited.

"I try Father."

"Of course you do. Now how about some tea."

"I will go." Vincent replied rising.

"Sit down Vincent. I'll do it. I might bump into someone who remembers me."

Cassi interrupted.

"If that happens, you will strike up a conversation and the tea will never reach us."

Vincent observed, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes.

"I will not let you wind me up Vincent Wells, so there." Cassi replied, sticking her

nose in the air and sweeping regally out of the chamber.

The sound of Vincent and Father's laughter followed her along the tunnel, and a

warm feeling spread through her entire body. She was home, and she was safe with

her family. Her real purpose for visiting could be pushed to the back of her mind,

not forgotten, just lying dormant, for a short time at least.

Far below, in rarely used tunnels, a lone figure stood, her head raised, her sightless

eyes seeing everything.

"It is time child." She said. "It is time to tell what has been hidden, and what needs

to be said. Welcome home."

On her way to the kitchen, Cassi felt the words of her old friend, and smiled

nodding her head slightly in acknowledgement. She had been foolish to think that

she could delay her quest here below. As Narcissa had said it was time. Many

people's happiness rested on her shoulders. It was an immense responsibility, but

one she welcomed. It was time. Things did need to be said, and they would be.

On entering the kitchen chamber she saw the impressive figure of the tunnels cook

peeling potatoes at the long wooden table. They had never met. He had joined the

tunnel community after she had moved above. She of course knew of him, but

strangely had never been able to connect with him in any way at all. He was an

honest man though she was sure, and a very stong ally of Vincent's.

She cleared her throat to alert him of her presence before greeting him with a

simple, "Hello William."

He looked at her blankly for a few moments before realization showed on his face,

and he said. "You must be Cassiana." It was a statement not a question.

She smiled warmly. "News always did travel fast on the pipes."

"Still does." William added, immediately taking to the young woman standing

before him. "And always will do if Pascal had any say in the matter. Is there

something I can get you?"

"Could I have some tea, for myself, Vincent and Father, please. I would make it,

but I'm sure things have been changed around since I was last in here." Cassi replied.

"They have." William said bluntly. "But if you want to help, you could continue

with the potatoes while I make the tea myself."

"Ok." Cassi said, and got to work.

As Cassi was leaving the kitchen chamber with the tea things a few moments later

she felt a slight tingling in her back, just like someone was running their fingers

down her spine. She smiled and turned back into the chamber saying.

"Could I take another cup please William? I do believe that Devin has returned

from above."

William, being William, did not ask how she knew this, just raised his eyebrows

slightly as he handed her a cup.

As she made her way back to Father's chamber, Cassi let her mind drift back to

the last time she had seen Devin Wells. It was more years ago than she cared to

remember, but she did remember. However hard she tried to forget, the years

always rolled back and the memory of that last day below returned to haunt her.

The passing years had in no way diminished the pain she felt on the day she had

cruelly wrenched herself away from everyone and everything she had ever known

and loved forever, or so she thought until a few days ago when a visit from a

stranger had changed everything once again.

Having reached the chamber, she didn't immediately enter but stood watching its

occupants. And as all three had their back to her she could spy on them

undetected. A faint smile touched her lips at the thought of Father's face if he

knew he was being spied on again. Many years ago he had been furious when

some very disgruntled people had complained that she, along with Devin had

been spying on them. As if thinking about him had acted like a magnet, her eyes

were drawn towards Devin, who at that exact same moment turned so that his

face was visible to her. She gasped, the onslaught of emotions at seeing him hit

her like a blow and she took a step back into the shadows so he wouldn't see her.

She took a few deep breaths to clear her mind, so it was some moments before

she realised from the stunned look on Devin's face that they had been talking

about her. His next words confirmed this.

"You mean she's back. She's here?"

Now that her earlier emotions were firmly in check, she felt confident enough to

step forward into the chamber and answer his questions herself, with a simple,

"Yes I'm here."

He whirled around at the sound of her voice. And they stood looking at each other

for what seemed like an eternity before Devin spoke.

"Cass." He said, the wonder in his voice audible, and tears filled his eyes as he

came towards her, took the tea things out of her hands, placed them on a nearby

stack of books, and gathered her into his arms, saying as he did so. "Welcome

Home."

It was m ore than she could have hoped for, and more than she could bear. With a

sob she put her own arms around him and whispered. "Thank you." Knowing he

would understand the meaning of those two simple words.

In all the times she had tried to see this meeting in her mind the outcome had never

been made known to her. So she had expected Devin to be resentful, hostile even,

when he saw her again. But all she felt from him was happiness and love. That he

could still love her after all these years filled her with a joy so deep it left her

breathless, or could that be the outcome of having Devin's very physical presence

so close to her.

On the other side of the chamber Father looked at Vincent, raised his eyebrows

and inclined his head slightly to indicate that perhaps they should leave.

Vincent was just about to nod his agreement, when out of the corner of his eye he

saw the slight figure of a woman standing by the staircase leading up to Father's

library. He turned to see who had entered the chamber without announcing

herself, and his eyes widened in shocked disbelief. It was...not it couldn't be...

The woman smiled at him and faded.

"Catherine!" Her name exploded from his throat, and he slumped into a nearby

chair.

Two of the chambers occupants rushed over to him, believing him to be ill. The

third just smiled.

"You ok Vincent?"

"Are you ill my boy?" Father and Devin both asked together.

"It was Catherine." Vincent gasped. "She was here, over there." He indicated with

his hand. "She was standing by the steps."

"Are you sure?" Devin asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Vincent snarled, rising from the chair to agitatedly pace the

chamber. "I know what I saw Devin." He continued glaring at his brother.

"Maybe you saw what your heart wanted to see Vincent." Father replied quietly.

Vincent turned to face him and actually growled at the old man, who didn't so much

as flinch. But Devin jumped up and stepped between his father and his brother. He

didn't for a second think that Vincent would hurt Father, but he knew that his

brother's sense of guilt at the growl alone would be so great, he felt it prudent to

step in when he did.

The sight of Devin standing before him seemed to calm Vincent slightly, and he

took a deep breath saying.

"I'm sorry Father, forgive me." He paused and waited for Father to give his

forgiveness before he whispered quietly. "I did see her."

Cassi chose this moment to step forward and link her arm through his. "What

Vincent says is correct." She said. "Catherine was here."

Although she smiled up at him, her words were more directed at the others. But

it was Vincent who spoke first.

"You saw her too?"

"Yes, I was expecting her."

"You were expecting her?" Vincent gasped.

"Yes." Cassi said again. "Perhaps we should talk Vincent."

"Perhaps we should." He replied.

"Your Chamber?"

Vincent nodded, then looked over at Father and Devin. "If you will excuse us

Father."

"Of course. Of course." Father responded, not at all sure what was happening.

"What do you make of that?" Devin asked after Vincent and Cassi had left the

chamber.

"I don't know Devin." Father replied. "But I think that the reason for Cassiana's

visit below is far more complex than we had imagined it to be."

As Cassi and Vincent entered his chamber Mary rose to meet them. She had been

watching over baby Jacob, who was whimpering in his crib.

"He's hungry." Mary said as she saw Vincent casting anxious glances at his son.

"I was just about to take him for his meal."

"Then please do not let us hold you up Mary. This is Cassiana. She is visiting for

a while."

"Pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Mary replied, as she lifted

the baby from his crib.

"Oh he's adorable." Cassi said.

On hearing a new voice Jacob's whimpering stopped, and he fixed his brilliant blue

eyes, (so like his father's), on Cassi, then he smiled and reached out his arms to her.

Cassi glanced at Vincent awaiting his permission to take the baby from Mary.

Vincent nodded, and Mary handed Jacob over. The little boy giggled delightedly

and started and animated conversation with her in baby talk.

"He likes you." Vincent said.

"I like him." Cassi replied.

"Da Da." Jacob cooed, pointing at Vincent. "Da Da."

"Yes Little Man. Daddy's here." Vincent said, taking his son into his own arms.

"But now you must go with Mary for your dinner."

At the mention of dinner Jacob seemed to remember that he was hungry and

started to whimper again.

"He's beautiful Vincent." Cassi said as she watched Mary take the baby again and

leave the chamber. "He has your eyes and his mother's smile. Have you noticed

that?" She continued.

"Everything about him reminds me of Catherine. There are no words Cassiana to

describe how much I love my son."

Cassi reached over to take her friends hands in her own before looking up into his

eyes and saying.

"Catherine loves him too. And she loves you. That's why I'm here Vincent. That's

why I came back."

Vincent's eyes searched Cassi's face and finally after a long silence he spoke.

"I do not understand." His voice was desperate.

"A few days ago I was visited by Catherine's spirit. The way you saw her in Father's

chamber today. She's worried about you Vincent. She believes that you have given

up. That you...want to die. Is she right Vincent? Do you want to die?"

He raised his head and she saw the all consuming despair in his eyes. Taking a deep,

shuddering breath he started to speak.

"I can not live without her. She was my life Cassiana. And now she had gone so

has my life, and any desire I had to live has gone too. Every day I awake full of

joy because in my dreams while I slept she has returned to me. And then I

remember and the emptiness returns. I have nothing to live for."

"You have your son Vincent. And if you die he will die also."

"NO!" Vincent cried.

"Yes. The bond you once shared with Catherine, you now share with your son.

Do you feel it Vincent?" He nodded slightly and she continued. "If you die then

he will know. He will feel the way you do now, that he has no one, and he will

die too. Is that what you want?"

"No, Jacob must live. He is the future. He must live Cassiana. He must."

"Then start fighting this despair you feel Vincent. Fight for yourself and Jacob's

future. It's what Catherine wants you to do."

"But to spend the rest of my days without Catherine is unbearable to me."

Vincent said. "How can I fight without her here with me."

"She is with you Vincent, don't you see that. She appeared to you today, so that

you would believe what I am saying. She has always been with you. Search your

heart Vincent. Search for the bond you once felt. It never left you. You closed the

door on it. When Catherine died, you thought that was the end, but it wasn't. Death

isn't the end of the journey, it's a bend in the road. The journey continues, and we

continue with it. Search your heart and know that I am speaking the truth. Do it

Vincent. Do it now."

Vincent rose from the chair in which he had been sitting. "I must go away." He

said. "I must go away to think, and to be alone."

"You will never be alone Vincent. Catherine will always be with you no matter

where you go. But do tell Father before you leave or he will worry about you."

Vincent nodded. "Come Cassiana, I will tell him now. Perhaps while I am away

you can reconcile your relationship with Devin."

"Oh Vincent. Do you think I can. After all this time?"

"With love all things are possible Cassiana."

"Good words that you should also remember Vincent."

Again he nodded and they both left the chamber to return to Father's.

Father was not at all happy about Vincent going off by himself. But he realised that

this was something that his son had to do, so he gave his blessing.

Just before Vincent set forth on his journey Cassi pulled him aside for a moment

saying.

"Vincent, on your way down will you drop in on Narcissa for me and tell her I'll

be along to see her soon."

"Which really means that you wish me to visit her." Vincent stated.

"Do I?"

"Narcissa would not need to be told that you intend to see her Cassiana, she would

just know."

"I don't know what you mean Vincent." Cassi replied grinning at him. "Will you

visit her?"

"Yes of course I will."

"I'm glad. She is expecting you."

Vincent gave her a hard stare, but said nothing.

"Thank about what I said Vincent." Cassi continued. "And do not take Narcissa

lightly. Her words are wise."

Vincent hugged Cassi to him. "I am beginning to understand now." He said. "I

can feel Catherine's presence with me again. Only faintly, but I can feel it."

"Then believe what you feel. To believe in something creates miracles Vincent.

Believe in the love you share, and all things will be possible."

She saw the shimmer of tears in his eyes as he turned away to begin his journey,

and she knew that he was indeed starting to believe.

Turning herself she came face to face with Devin, who smiling took her hand.

"Can we talk?" He asked. She nodded unable to speak.

"At the waterfall?" She nodded again.

They made their way to the enormous cavern that housed one of the most magical

of the tunnel world's treasures, and as they arrived Cassi drew in her breath at the

sight before her.

"I'd forgotten how magnificent this place is." She said.

"Whenever I come home. I'm drawn here." Devin replied.

"So you still think of the tunnel's as your home?" She asked him.

"Don't you?"

"Yes. The reasons that took me above never diminished the love that I have for the

place I grew up in or the people I once knew there."

She could see by the expression on this face that he understood what she was telling

him.

"Cass, I've never stopped loving you. Not for a single second. I searched for you.

When I went above I searched every face I passed hoping that one of them would

be yours. But none of them were. I kept telling myself to give up, but part of me

never could. I've travelled to so many places for so many different reasons, but the

real reason for all of my trips was that I was trying to find you."

"Oh Devin." Cassi whispered. "My gift let me see the places you visited and it

let me know when you were well and when you were sick. But it never let me

see inside your heart. It never let me know how you still felt about me. If I'd known

maybe things could have been different."

"Maybe things still can be." Devin said, taking her hands in his once more. "Do

you still love me Cassi?"

"Yes Devin." She replied. "I still love you."

She saw him exhale the breath he did not know he had been holding and watched

as he slowly moved forwards to place a kiss on her waiting lips. A magical kiss,

made more so because she had thought the time for kisses between them had

passed long ago.

After what seemed like hours but what must have been only seconds she pulled

away from him, her face serious.

"Devin, before you get in too deep here there's something you should know."

"Tell me." He whispered.

"I have a daughter."

"Oh!" He replied, his hand dropped from where it had been caressing her neck, and

she could feel him mentally pulling away from her. A silent scream echoed inside

her head. She must make him understand.

"She's beautiful Devin. And she's going to be a doctor..."

"You must be proud of her." Devin interrupted.

"Oh I am." Cassi replied.

"Is her father proud too?"

Cassi's eyes opened wide at his words. Surely he didn't think...Oh he did. She

could see it in his eyes. Oh honestly men!

"Devin." She said, looking deep into those accusing eyes. "When I said I have

a daughter. What I really meant was that _we_ have a daughter. You are her father

Devin. You!"

"What!" He almost yelled at her.

"You are her father Devin. I swear it's the truth."

"Is that why you went above? Because you were pregnant. Why didn't you just

tell me Cass? Why did you sneak off like that? Didn't you trust me?"

"Of course I trusted you. But my gift let me see that if I stayed below then the

baby would die. She was very ill just after she was born Devin. We were in the

hospital for months. If I'd stayed below she would have died. I had to decide

quickly. I was young and scared and I had to save my baby's life. Don't you see

that I had no choice."

Again it was his eyes that gave him away. She could see that he did understand.

But he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Why didn't you come back when the baby was healthy again? Why did you

stay away?"

"I wanted to Devin, really I did. But the longer I stayed away the harder it was for

me to return. And then I discovered that you had left the tunnels. After that there

was no reason for me to return."

"What's her name?" Devin asked quietly.

"Jordan. Jordan Wells."

"You gave her my surname."

"Of course I did. You're her father."

"Does she know about me?"

"Yes. And about the tunnels. She has the gift too."

"Can I meet her?"

"Yes." Cassi replied smiling. "I'll get a message to her."

"Where does she live?" He asked curiously.

"Here, in New York."

Devin laughed. "In New York. I never really searched in New York. I didn't

think you'd stay in the city."

He laughed again. "I have a daughter." He yelled at the rushing waterfall. "I

have a daughter."

Turning back to Cassi he said. "Can you imagine Father's face when we tell him."

Cassiana laughed too, but not at the picture that came into her mind of Father's

face once he'd heard the news. She was laughing because Devin understood.

Because he was overjoyed that he had a daughter. Because he was here and

because they were together again.

"Come nearer Vincent." The voice came from the depths of the chamber, whose

entrance he was standing by.

"I am always astounded by your knowledge of who is visiting you Narcissa."

"I am blind child, but I still see. I see what troubles you. Return home. The

darkness is not for you. A young woman brings light."

"Cassiana?" Vincent asked.

"No another. Go now."

"Cassiana will visit you soon Narcissa." Vincent said, half expecting the delighted

cackle of laughter that Narcissa gave. "But then I'm sure you knew tthat." He

continued as he turned to go back along the tunnel he had just arrived by, although

he did not intend to return home just yet. The only answer he received was a fresh

burst of Narcissa's unique laughter.

To say that Father was stunned by the news that he had a grand-daughter was an

understatement. But one he'd recovered from the shock he seemed rather pleased

by the idea. And was looking forward to meeting Jordan almost as much as Devin

was, especially when he discovered she wanted to become a doctor.

Infact the tunnels were buzzing with the news of Devin's daughter, and all awaited

her arrival below with great anticipation.

On the day Jordan was to come below the anticipation had reached fever pitch.

Father was once again muttering agitatedly to himself and Cassi had been

trying to calm him down for the last hour.

"Father please. There really isn't any need to get so worked up. Jordan is your

grand-daughter. She has inherited the gift from me, and although you have never

met I know she feels very close to you. That is why she chose to become a doctor."

"Meeting my grand-daughter does not worry me in the slightest Cassiana. What

does is that Devin has not been seen by anyone all morning. Now I'm not saying

he's gone off anywhere..."

"Actually Father." Cassi interrupted. "He's gone to mee Jordan."

"He has?"

"Yes. Devin and I thought it would be good for them to meet alone first, before he

brings her below."

"You might have told me Cassiana. It would have saved me a lot of worry." Father

replied, leaning heavily on his cane as he made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry Father. I didn't think." Cassi said giving him a hug.

"No matter." He replied. "May I ask you a personal question my dear?"

"You can ask me anything Father, you know that."

"Will you and Devin get married?" 

"We haven't discussed it Father. But I suppose we might do, eventually." Cassi

replied. And then added mischievously. "Oh by the way, Vincent's on his way

back."

Father looked at her aghast. "I don't think my old heart can take many more of these

sudden announcements."

"Oh nonsense Father, you're as strong as an Ox." Cassi said, a huge grin on her

face as the only reply she got was a very disgruntled "Hmph."

Up above in Central Park Devin stood by the Carousel waiting for his daughter.

He only had Cassi's brief description to identify her by, but apparantly she would

know him anyway. It was all very strange, and Devin was beginning to get

very nervous when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned slowly. Standing

before him was a young woman who looked uncannily like him.

"Jordan?"

She nodded shyly, and they stood uncertainly sizing one another up for some time

before she smiled. She had her mother's smile. Suddenly she didn't seem a

stranger anymore, so he stretched out his arms to her and just before she threw

herself into them she said one word very quietly. And he couldn't be sure but he

thought that word was, Daddy.

Having returned and been told of all that had happened during his absence Vincent

was sitting, with Jacob on his knee, in Father's chamber when Devin brought

Jordan below. One look at Jordan's face was proof enough that she was indeed

Devin's daughter, not that he had ever doubted she was. Her existence explained

many things, not least her mother's sudden departure all those years ago.

He watched as she greeted Cassiana, they were obviously close, friends as well as

mother and daughter. And then she turned to face Father, her eyes shining. He

could not decide whether they usually glowed that way or whether tears were the

cause. But he suspected a little of both as he noticed that there were also tears in

Father's eyes as he greeted his grand-daughter for the first time. Then she turned

her attention on Vincent himself.

"You must be Uncle Vincent." She said, kneeling down beside the chair in which

he sat, and tickling Jacob, who chuckled in delight.

"Uncle?" Vincent inquired, ignoring the smirk which had appeared on Devin's face.

Well you are my Uncle, aren't you?"

She may look like Devin, but her voice and her manner were undoubtedly

Cassiana's, Vincent decided as he replied. "Yes in a way, I suppose I am."

Jordan sat back on her heels and studied him. Her close scrutiny made him a

little uncomfortable, but he endured this feeling as he knew she was merely curious

about her family.

"Wow!" She said finally. "You're even more magnificent than Mom said, or I

imagined you would be."

"Thank you." He replied.

"Uncle Vincent." Jordan said, her face serious. He noticed she glanced up at her

mother, who nodded, before continuing. "There's something I must say and you

may not want to hear it, but I think you need to."

"Tell me." He replied.

She took a deep breath before starting to speak. "I can feel Catherine with you

Uncle Vincent. Her presence is very strong. It's almost like she were standing

right here next to you."

Her words brought him pain, but he agreed with her that he did need to hear them,

so he said nothing and let Jordan continue.

"I feel that if I just reach out I could touch her." And she did. She reached out her

hand. And suddenly Catherine was there. The dazzling smile on her face took his

breath away as she said.

"And death shall have no dominion Vincent. Death shall have no dominion."

Then looking wistfully, but happily at her son she slowly faded.

Vincent continued to stare at the space she had just filled, until he realised that she

hadn't really left, he could still feel her. Once again he could feel the bond he and

Catherine shared as strongly as he ever had been able to. The realisation filled him

with an unbelievable joy. As he looked over at Cassiana and Jordan their

expressions told him that they too had witnessed the reunion. Jordan's face in

particular was radiant, and Narcissa's words came back to him.

"There is no darkness for you. A young woman brings light."

It was clear to him now that Jordan was that young woman, and she had indeed

brought the light with her. Not just into his life, but into all their lives. She

really was a child of the light. A hope for the future. As was his son. His and

Catherine's son. A hope for the future.


	2. The Visit

**Disclaimer: **I don not own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast or its characters.

However Cassiana and Jordan are mine.

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 2 is set before the events in Chapter 1

**THE CASSIANA CHRONICLES**

CHAPTER 2 – THE VISIT

I felt something as soon as I entered the room. A disturbance in the air. A presence.

But not violent or intruding. It wasn't a prowler, no one had broken in. But

something or someone was here. I wasn't scared. Whoever or whatever it was

didn't mean to harm me in any way. On the contrary all I could sense was love

and friendship, and also a deep sadness.

As I continued through the apartment the feeling grew stronger, until I pushed

the doors to my balcony opend and stepped outside, here the presence was

tangible. I turned slowly and scanned the area before me. She was leaning

against the wall at the far end of the balcony, her green eyes glittering in the

moonlight. We stood facing each other neither of us moving. She didn't

speak, she didn't need to. As soon as I'd seen her I had known who she was.

"Catherine." I whispered.

A slight smile touched her lips as she nodded.

"I wasn't expecting you." I continued. "But I suppose I should have been."

Her smile broadened. "I did not know myself, until today, that I would or

could return. I have been allowed back briefly to request your help. I need

you Cassiana. But more importantly he needs you. He's not handling this

very well. Actually he's not handling it at all."

Her smile faded, and a sad almost desperate expression replace it. She turned

slightly and I saw a solitary tear slide down her cheek.

This woman before me was Catherine Chandler. She used to work in the DA's

office, then about a year ago she disappeared. Kidnapped by a monster named

Gabriel, who for his own sick reasons had kept her prisoner until she gave

birth to the baby boy she was carrying. Once the child was born, he killed her.

The woman here with me now was Catherine Chandler's spirit, her ghost if you

like. From the things she'd just said and the images I'd been picking up recently

I had a pretty good idea what it was that she wanted me to do. But I wasn't at all

sure I could do it.

"Vincent always did let his emotions run away with him." I replied, as she turned

to face me again. "This is different though, isn't it? I can see his pain."

"And I can feel it." Catherine gasped. "It is engulfing him completely. It is

destroying him. He wants to die Cassiana, and if he does...

"Your son will die also." I said.

She nodded. "I can't let that happen. I love them both so much. I am unable to do

anything about it, but you can. You can go to him and talk to him. You can bring

him back."

"No! I can't go back Catherine. I can't do it."

"You love Vincent as much as I do Cassiana, how can you not go. He needs you.

My son needs you."

The anguish on her face pierced my heart, but she did not know what I was

up against here.

"If it was just Vincent I'd have to see I'd be back there so fast you wouldn't see me

for dust. But it wouldn't be just Vincent. I know that sounds selfish Catherine, but

you do not know the reasons why I had to come above all those years ago."

"Yes I do Cassi. I know a lot of things now that I didn't whilst I was alive. It's

amazing what you can see from the place I'm in now. I know about Jordan."

Now that did surprise me. That little piece of information I certainly hadn't

expected. "How much do you know?" I asked.

"Everything." Catherine replied. "Including who her father is."

Hearing those words I realised just what I had to do. "I think it's about time."

I said. "For Jordan's father to find out he has a daughter. He's visiting below

at the moment, maybe I could let him know when I go to see Vincent."

Her smile was dazzling as she replied. "Oh Cassiana, thank you. Thank you

so much."

"Like you said...I love him too. But I'm going to need your help."

"You got it." Catherine said. "But he had to be handled gently."

"Oh I know." I replied. "I have an idea though, listen..."


	3. Night Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast or its characters.

However Cassiana and Jordan are mine. 

**The Cassiana Chronicles**

Chapter 3 – Night Thoughts

Cassiana lay very still listening to the breathing of the man in the bed beside her.

She did not want to disturb his sleep, but she so longed to brush the hair back

from his forehead, and replace it with a kiss. He was more precious to her than

anything. Along with their daughter, he was the most important person in her

life.

They had been apart for many years, and now that fate had reunited them again,

she wished they could stay together always. But the part of herself that could

sense his thoughts and his feelings felt the unrest within him. The desire to

move on, and be free. But at the same time she could also sense that he had

no wish to be free of her or their daughter, Jordan.

Easing herself into a sitting position she looked down at the sleeping form of the

man she had loved all her life, and a sing solitary tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh Devin." She whispered. "If you stay, you'll start to resent me for holding

you back. I couldn't bear to look into your eyes, day after day, and see

resentment there. So when the time comes I'll give you your freedom. I'll let

you go, so that when you return again there will still be love in your eyes, the

way there is now, every time you look at me. But oh how I shall miss you."

Giving in to temptation, she bent to place a feather light kiss on his lips, then

held he breath as he stirred. But he did not wake, so she eased herseft back

under the covers ready for sleep at last.

Devin Wells opened his eyes and waited until her slow even breathing told him

she was asleep before he turned to face her.

"Cassiana." He whispered. My dearest love. Keeper of my heart. I do not

deserve you."


	4. It Started With A Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast or its characters.

However Cassiana and Jordan are mine.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4 is set when Vincent, Devin and Cassiana were teenagers.

**The Cassiana Chronicles**

Chapter 4 – It Started With A Kiss

Cassiana had known Devin Wells for as long as she could remember. Although

she was older than him, but only just, he had always been around. The two of

them, along with Vincent, were collectively known as The Three Musketeers,

one for all and all for one. Nearly always together, and when they couldn't be,

never very far apart.

She'd always thought of Vincent as the brother she never had. And she loved

him dearly. But her feelings for Devin were different. She had always gone

out of her way to impress him, and attract his attention, with dare-devil stunts

and practical jokes on the other tunnel dwellers, usually resulting in lengthy

tellings off from Father. And it worked. He did notice her, even if it was

only to try to go one better.

But lately she had begun to realise that what she really wanted, was for Devin

to notice she was a girl, not just 'one of the boys'. And at last she had thought

of a way to do just that.

It was Winterfest tomorrow, and instead of her usual garb of trousers and shirts,

she had joined forces with one of the helpers, and they had put together her

idea of a dream dress, that hopefully would knock Devin's socks off. It had

long sleeves, and a tight bodice that tied with laces in front, and the skirt was

made of many small pieces of a gauze like material sewn together so that they

floated when she twirled around. It fell in a handkerchief hemline to mid-calf

and was the most beautiful shade of lilac, shot through with silver thread. If

he didn't realise she was a girl after seeing her wearing it, then he was a lost

cause, she thought smiling. But knew in her heart that she would never give

up on him, however long it took. One day she would get him to notice her,

even if it took forever.

The next day Cassiana dressed with care for the annual Winterfest celebration.

Everything had to be just right. She had to look perfect. Just as she put the

finishing touches to her outfit, she heard a cough from outside her chamber,

and smiled.

"Come in Vincent."

As he entered the chamber Vincent's eyes focused on Cassi and widened as he

took in her appearance.

"You look beautiful." He said, a curious note in his voice.

"Thank you." She replied. "But you sound surprised Vincent."

Vincent lowered his eyes. "It's just that usually you look so, so ordinary, and

like..." He trailed off sheepishly.

She took pity on him and finished the sentence herself. "...like one of the boys."

Vincent nodded. "But I don't tonight?" She asked.

"Oh no, tonight you look like a Fairy Princess." Vincent replied eagerly.

"Good." She said, grinning at him. "Shall we go?"

He nodded, and they left on their way to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, in his chamber Devin was regarding his clothing with a critical eye.

Usually it didn't bother him what he wore. Anything would do. But tonight was

different. Tonight was special. Tonight he was going to tell Cassiana how he

really felt about her, and if he looked his usual scruffy self she would probably

laugh. No she wouldn't laugh, not Cass, she wouldn't be so cruel. She was

sensitive about things. In fact he was surprised she hadn't picked up on his

feelings before now. Cassiana was nearly always the first to know how he felt

about things. He would tell her tonight and hope that she took him seriously.

He looked down again at his clothes, and straightened his tunic. He would have

to do. There wasn't time to change, and besides he didn't have anything else to

change in to.

As they entered the Great Hall, all eyes turned towards them. Vincent shifted

uncomfortably under the scrutiny, but realised that most of the people gathered

were looking at his companion and not at himself. Cassi for her part searched

for only one pair of eyes in the crowd. And as she looked around the vast hall

she found them and saw them widen as they took in her outfit. She also saw

that their owners mouth dropped open so far she thought it was going to hit the

floor. And a small bubble of excitement welled up inside of her. For as Devin

regained his composure she saw something in his eyes that made her heart miss

a beat. For just one instant all his feelings were reflected there, and she knew

that everything would be ok. It wasn't going to take forever after all.

As Vincent and Cassiana moved further into the hall, Devin moved forward to

meet them. He acknowledged Vincent briefly, before turning his full attention

on the young woman standing so elegantly at his brother's side. He could not

believe that this was the same person who only yesterday and helped him to

decorate the Great Hall for this evenings festivities, dressed in a pair of well

worn sued pants and one of his own sweaters. Today she looked magical,

unreal but at the same time very, very real. She took his breath away and he had

no idea what to say to her, and yet he wanted to say everything. Taking a deep,

steadying breath he settled for a simple.

"You look stunning Cass." And the smile that lit up her features made his heart

glow. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her, the words sounding strange to

his ears, unaccustomed as he was to saying them.

The smile lit Cassi's face again as she said. "Thank you Devin. I would love to.

Do you mind Vincent?" She asked, taking her leave of him.

"No of course not." Vincent replied, ducking his head shyly, embarrassed that she

thought he would mind.

Cassi took the hand that Devin reached out to her, trying to ignore the jolt of

electricity that shot up her arm at his touch, and they moved on to the area that had

been set aside for those who wished to dance.

From that moment on Devin stayed by Cassiana's side all evening. Vincent looked

in wonder and awe at his closest friends. It was so obvious to him that they were

falling in love that he kept glancing across at Father to gauge his reaction, and was

surprised to see that he was completely oblivious to what was happening. How

could he not see, Vincent wondered as his gaze fell once again on the young couple.

It was so obvious.

Later that evening as the festivities came to a close Devin found himself walking

Cassi to her chamber. He didn't want the evening to end. The thought of saying

goodbye to her even for just a few hours until morning was physically painful.

As they reached her chamber Cassi turned to face him, and Devin took her hands

in his. Staring into her eyes he whispered.

"I love you Cass. I have done for so long I just didn't know how to tell you. I

thought you'd laugh at me."

He watched as tears filled her eyes, but instinct told him they were happy tears.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that Devin. I've never

been happier than I am at this very minute. I love you too."

Devin felt tears fills his own eyes as he leant forward to place a kiss on her lips.

The ferocity of her response took him by surprise, as did his own awakening

desire.

"I don't want to leave you." He said.

"Then stay." She replied quietly.

"Are you sure?" Devin asked looking deep into her eyes.

Cassiana nodded. "I'm sure." She said, as she took his hand and lead him into

her chamber.


	5. A Reason To Return

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast or it's characters.

However Cassiana and Jordan are mine.

**The Cassiana Chronicles**

Chapter 5 – A Reason To Return

The pounding in her ears was so loud she could no longer tell if its origins were the

rushing waterfall before her, or the beating of her own heart echoing around her

body. It wasn't important whichever it was, heart or waterfall. The pounding had

just been a distraction to take her mind off the real issue. An issue that was getting

closer and closer with each passing second. She thought of fleeing, hiding, but

realised that he would be travelling along the only route to and from the falls, so

their paths would cross anyway. Better she wait to hear what he had to say,

although her heart already knew what his words would be. She settled herself,

praying that just this once she was wrong, knowing without a doubt she wasn't.

As he entered the Chamber of the Falls his eyes were drawn to the woman on the

rocky ledge just before him. She was sitting and her bowed head was resting on

bent knees, which she was hugging. He could tell from her countenance that she

knew. Every fibre of her being as she sat there screamed to him that she knew,

but still he knew he would have to voice the words. She would need to hear him

actually say them, and it was after all the least he could do. Taking a deep

breath he lowered himself onto the ledge beside her. His whispered, "Cass."

was just audible above the noise of the falls.

As she raised her head and smiled a welcome into his eyes, it was as if the sun

had burst through the clouds on an overcast day. How could he even consider

leaving her he wondered as she leaned across to kiss him. Maybe he wouldn't

go, he didn't have to, not really. He was just being selfish.

"No!" She whispered, as her eyes sought his and held them. "You must go. I

can feel the unrest in you."

"Oh Cass. I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you myself."

"But you did." She replied. "Just not with words."

"Then how?" He asked, wishing he understood the remarkable gift she had for

knowing things better.

"Your heart told me Devin. I have been able to sense your unrest for some time

now. I think I knew you would leave before you did."

"I meant to stay. When we found each other again, I really believed that I

would stay.

He turned his head away unable to look into her eyes. But she cupped his face in

her hands, so that he couldn't look anywhere else but at her.

"I know." She said. "And I understand." She lowered her eyes, and he saw a

single tear slide unchecked down her cheek. He drew in his breath, but before

he could say anything she continued to speak. "I understand Devin, but it still

hurts. I'll miss you."

"Oh Cass, I'm gonna miss you too. But I'll be back, and one of these days maybe

I'll..."

"Come back to stay." Cassi finished for him.

He nodded smiling, as not for the first time she finished one of his sentences.

"Cass I lost you once before and I don't want that to happen again when I'm

away this time..."

I have every intention of waiting for you Devin. Now that I've found you again

I'm planning to hang on to you."

Devin smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." He said. "Look I know I'm not the most

reliable person, and I know I have a nasty habit of taking off without warning.

But I do love you and I love Jordan and I want to be a part of your lives always

…..." His voice trailed off as he saw the sparkle in her eyes. He couldn't

believe it, she knew what he was going to say again. She always knew, but this

time he could tell she was going to wait until he's finished before she said

anything. Taking another one of his deep breaths he continued. "I guess what

I'm trying to say is...Cass will you marry me?"

Cassiana's smile once again outshone the sun as she looked deep into the eyes

of the man she loved and said simply, "Yes Devin, I will" before flinging her

arms around his neck and very thoroughly kissing him.

Some time later as they made their way back to the main tunnels they discussed

wedding plans.

"What do you think about getting married before I go away?" Devin asked.

"Definitely." Cassi replied. "The sooner the better."

"Are you sure Cass? I may not be around very regularly."

"Of course I'm sure." Cassi said indignantly. "As long as I know you'll be

coming home when you can, I'll be here waiting for you."

"I don't deserve you Cassiana." Devin said as he pulled her towards him and

kissed her.

"I know you don't, but you're stuck with me." She replied kissing him back.

"Let's go tell everyone. Jordan is going to be thrilled."

"Father isn't." Devin said.

"Then Father can go jump." Cassi replied.

"Cassiana!"

"Well he can. As much as I love him, he's an old stick in the mud. Besides, it's

not Father who's marrying you, is it?" She said looking up at him.

"No." Devin replied laughing. "And I'm very glad it isn't." He continued,

which set Cassi off. And they laughed all the way back to the main tunnels.

Yes Devin was leaving once again, but this time he would definitely be back

again. This time he not only had a reason to return, but a home to return to.


	6. When Destiny Calls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast or its characters.

However Cassiana and Jordan are mine.

**The Cassiana Chronicles**

Chapter 6 – When Destiny Calls

In the silence before dawn Jordan Wells lay awake, the sense of expectation she

felt filled her very soul, and kept sleep at bay. Something was going to happen.

She didn't know what, but it was something wonderful, something magical, and

it was heading straight for her.

Far below the city Cassiana was also spending a sleepless night. She too could

sense the feeling of expectation within her daughter. As yet Jordan did not know

what was going to happen to her, (they were never really allowed to clearly see

the course of events if they themselves would be personally involved), but her

mother could and what she saw filled her with joy.

The man in the bed beside her stirred and opened one eye. "What's the matter?"

He asked.

"It's Jordan."

"What about her?" He asked urgently, fully awake now. "Is she ill?"

"No, no. It's ok Devin, she's fine." Cassiana said kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry it's not anything bad, just the opposite in fact. By the end of today

our daughter is going to have met her destiny."

"You're talking in riddles again Cass." Devin replied. "And I don't suppose you

have any intention of explaining yourself, do you?" She shook her head. "I

didn't think so. You are sure she's going to be ok thought aren't you?"

"She'll be fine. Don't worry my love. Have patience and very soon you will see

for yourself."

"Mmm if you say so." Devin replied reassured, and already half asleep.

"I do say so." She said almost to herself as she snuggled down next to him.

"Just you wait and see."

As the sun began its steady journey across the sky Jordan gave up any ideas she

had about getting to sleep and went in to the kitchen to make some tea. A taste

for which she'd acquired from her grandfather. Taking her cup, she went to stand

by the open window and looked out at the awakening city before her.

"It's going to be a beautiful day." She thought to herself as she sipped her tea.

"There's magic, and rainbows, and starbursts in the air." And so saying she

returned to the bedroom in order to dress.

Across town in his own apartment, District Attorney Joe Maxwell, was himself

preparing to start the day. He'd launched himself out of bed and bounded into

the shower that morning with an eagerness that had been lacking since Catherine

Chandler's death. Now he stood gazing out of his own window a broad smile on

his face. He felt good. He felt alive. He felt ready for anything. He just knew

that whatever life threw at him today it was gonna be pretty special. It was that

sort of day.

Jordan's morning followed its usual course, classes, classes and yet more classes.

She was training to become a doctor and although she loved to learn, she could

well do without the numerous, very heavy medical books she had to transport

from place to place. Today was no exception, they were piled high, so high in fact

that she couldn't see where she was going. Inevitably she tripped over something

that lay in her path. Carrying the heavy load she was there was no way of stopping

herself, and down she went, books and all. As she lay sprawled on the ground

surrounded by medical journals, she mentally checked she was ok. Satisfied she

wasn't hurt, she started to gather her wits about her. After all she couldn't stay

down here all day, in New York people would probably just walk over her.

Before she could do another thing, two hands appeared and lifted her back onto her

feet, with such ease and grace she turned half expecting to see her Uncle Vincent

standing there, which of course was absolutely impossible, it being 1.30 in the

afternoon and broad daylight. What she did see took her breath away. He was

gorgeous, with incredible eyes. Oh God those eyes, she thought as she looked

into them and couldn't bring herself to look away again. Time stopped and the

world ceased to exist for what seemed like eternity, before he smiled and said.

"Are you ok Miss...?"

"Wells. Jordan Wells." She said, not quite knowing how she managed to form

the words. "And yes I'm fine. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." He said. "Can't leave a damsel in distress now can I. Let's

get these picked up before they get trampled. I'm Joe by the way. Joe Maxwell."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Maxwell." She replied as they bent to retrieve her

scattered possessions.

"Call me Joe. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should go grab a coffee

and sit down. Just to make sure you don't go in to delayed shock or something."

She saw the pained expression cross his face, as he noticed the books he'd just

picked up were medical books, and realised that she almost certainly knew more

about delayed shock than he did.

"Maybe we should." She replied. "You can't be too careful with delayed shock."

"Yeah right." He said, recovering his composure. "Better safe than sorry I always

say. There's a place I know just up the street that do sensational cappuccino."

"Great." Jordan replied. She hated Cappuccino, but would have agreed to anything

in order to spend more time with this man. This Joe Maxwell, who she already

knew she was hopelessly in love with.

Joe Maxwell had been on his way back to the DA's office when he saw the young

woman trip over an empty soda can. She and all the books she had been carrying

crashed to the ground. He'd hurried over to where she lay and without thinking

had simply lifted her back on to her feet. He was lucky, she could have easily

slapped him and accused him of assault. But she didn't. Instead she turned to face

him and he felt he'd been struck by lightning. She was beautiful. He looked into

here eyes and couldn't look away again. The busy New York street ceased to exist

as he stood drowning. Eventually he'd pulled himself together enough to ask if she

was ok and discover her name was Jordan Wells. The name Wells sounded familiar

to him. But he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and started to rant on

about going for a coffee and delayed shock, before he realised that the books he's

just picked up for her were Med Journals, and that she must know more about

delayed shock then he ever would. God he must have looked a complete idiot.

But instead of laughing at him, she'd agreed that yes it could be tricky. They'd gone

on his suggestion, to Luigi's and had Cappuccino, which he was sure, by her face as

she drank it, she didn't like. But drank it she had. Then he'd asked her out to

dinner the next day and she'd accepted.

They'd talked for hours giving up any idea of returning to school or work that day,

and after he'd walked her to her car he floated back to his apartment, his thoughts

full of Jordan Wells. Who was he had to admit too young for him. But age didn't

matter when you were in love.

"Love?" He said aloud. "Who the hell mentioned Love?"

"You did." He answered himself. "Face it Maxwell, you've fallen for the girl."

"Yeah." He thought. "I have."

Joe Maxwell DA, a man who hadn't so much as looked at another woman since

Catherine Chandler's death, had indeed fallen in love.

Jordan Wells burst into her uncles chamber, where she knew her parents as well

as Vincent would be, with such energy she brought the brilliant radiance of a

hundred sun rises with her.

"Hi everyone!" She exclaimed, as she bounded to hug each member of her

family in turn. "I have had the most amazing day." She continued, just

remembering to throw a cushion down on the floor at Vincent's feet to break

her fall, before she threw herself down on top of it.

It was her favourite place to sit. Whenever she came below and the opportunity

arose she always settled herself at her uncles feet. In fact she was never very far

from him when she was below. He drew strength from her very presence, when

the loss of Catherine weighed heavy upon him, and she simply loved to be with

him.

Now as she sat, her arm resting on his leg, her eyes raised to his, he looked down

on her fondly and asked.

"What did you do Little One?"

"Oh the usual stuff." She replied. "But then after lunch I was hurrying to my next

class when I tripped and fell. Oh don't worry Dad." She said, turning to Devin as

she felt his concern. "I'm not hurt. Anyway as I was saying, before I could do

anything these hands appeared and lifted me back on to my feet again. And I

looked up to see who my good samaritan was and our eyes locked and held for

what seemed like forever, and I couldn't breathe properly and everyone and

everything around us ceased to exist. It was amazing. And he's invited me to

dinner tomorrow evening, so I know he felt it too."

"Oh no." Devin groaned.

Cassiana Wells looked at her husband and gently squeezed his hand saying. "It

had to happen."

"But why now." He replied.

"Because now is the right time."

"You knew." He said, glaring at her. "That was what all that meeting her destiny,

stuff was about this morning, wasn't it?"

Cassi just grinned and turned to face her daughter. "So tell us what happened

next." She said.

"We went to Luigi's and talked and talked and talked. Oh Mom, he's wonderful.

He's great looking, but there's something else about him. An inner strength. He

has a good heart, I can feel it. In fact..." She said looking up at Vincent. "He had

a heart like yours Uncle Vincent."

"Does this saint have a name?" Devin asked.

"Oh Daddy, he's not a saint. He's just good and kind. Because of his job he's seen

some terrible things but despite that, or probably because of it, he still wants to make

everything alright."

"But does he have a name, and what is this job he does?"

"Of course he has a name." Jordan replied, leaving Vincent's side to sit by her

father. "And actually you know him, you've even worked with him."

"I have?" Devin questioned. She nodded but didn't say anything. "Well who is

it Jordan? Tell me, the suspense is killing me."

Jordan laughed at the exasperation in her father's tone but decided to take pity on

him. "It's Joe Maxwell." She said simply.

"The District Attorney?" Vincent asked in a stunned voice. "Catherine's friend?"

"Yes Uncle Vincent, the very same."

"He's too old for you." Devin said.

"Oh Daddy, age doesn't matter."

"Catherine was very fond of Mr Maxwell, Devin. And you yourself said what a

fine man he is." Vincent stated.

"We each have our destiny to follow my love." Cassi said softly, emphasising the

word destiny. "Remember?"

Devin Wells glared around the room at is wife, his brother, and his daughter,

unwilling to give in but knowing everything they said was true. His daughters

final statement was his undoing.

"Daddy, I love him." She said it softly, but he could see in her eyes the truth

behind the simple words.

"Alright." He sighed. "If he means that much to you."

"Oh thank you." Jordan cried, flinging her arms around his neck. "Thank you,

thank you, thank you."

Vincent sat watching them marvelling at the way they were all still caught up in the

life Catherine had lead above. The chances of Jordan and Joe Maxwell meeting were

slim a best. They both lived vastly different lives, and yet meet they had.

Cassiana caught his eye and smiled. "When destiny calls Vincent."

"When destiny calls." Vincent repeated, and smiled back at her.


End file.
